Immortal Love
by Youkai Meimi
Summary: Guess what? I found all the chapters of Immortal Love in my doc. and I'm HAPPY It was removed abouyt 2 months ago with out my knowing. Tell me if I should rewrite it.


Immortal Love

by: Miko-of-Wind

* * *

_"Your just a copy of Kikyou and nothing more Kagome! So don't talk like you know anything!" yelled Inuyasha._

_Kagome looked at the hanyou shocked, and the rest of the group was more worried what Kagome would do to the poor hanyou. "Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo mad that he just hurt his okaa-san's feelings. Inuyasha glared at the fox kit, who gulped and hid behind Sango who was more then royally pissed off. Kagome sapphire eyes sparkled with anger and hurt and she stood up really fast. "Sit!" she yelled and the beads around Inuyasha hit the ground. Walking up she took Tetsegia away from Inuyasha and ran into the woods. Inuyasha got up and was about to run after her but Sango and Miroku's weapon's stopped him. _

* * *

The memory of what Inuyasha said still haunted Kagome's mind. Shaking her head she tried to get the memory out of her head but it didn't work. "Inuyasha why did you say that?" she asked and started to cry again. _'Don't cry..'_ said a voice in Kagome's mind. Kagome looked up and saw a women with long black hair and brown eyes in front of her. The women wore old type amour and priestess clothes under them. "W-Who are you?" asked Kagome backing up. _'I am the one in the jewel, Midoriko.'_ the voice said again.

Kagome dropped Tetsegia and looked at the beautiful women in front of her and gasped. _'Don't be shock Kagome. I only appear to the people who are related to me in some way.'_ said Midoriko a smile showing on her face. "But the only way I'm related to you would be the jewel!" answered Kagome. _'No my child, I am your grandmother.'_ Midoriko said and Kagome eyes widen. "What?" she asked. _'Your father was my son and mostly full youkai and your mother was a miko youkai.'_ explained Midoriko. "Then I'm a- _Yes a youkai.'_ Midoriko said cutting her off.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them to see Midoriko gone. "Where did she.." started Kagome but a loud growling sound made her stop talking. Looking over her shoulder she saw a vey big bear youkai and gulped. Slowly bending down she picked up Tetsegia and when the bear youkai ran for her she bolted as fast as she could.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama look!" gasped Rin pointing at the woods.

Sesshomaru turned his head to where Rin was pointing at and saw the women Inuyasha traveled with running from a bear youkai, and what striked him as weird was that she was One: caring Tetsegia and Two: She was running with a speed no mortal had. "Sesshomaru-sama please help her!" begged Rin. "Rin if she is alone then she can fight for her self." said Sesshomaru and Rin started to cry. The tai-youkai stiffen then sighed.

"Fine but just this once." he muttered. "Thank you Otou-san!" shouted Rin and stopped crying. Sesshomaru jumped down from the small cliff and ran for Kagome, who was trying her best to dodge the bears teeth and claws.

* * *

The bear youkai brought its claws down,making Kagome to fall down missing getting her head chopped off. Tetsegia pulsed and a barrier came up around Kagome. The bear youkai roared in pain a lighting hit him and knocked it back. The barrier came down and instead of pulsing it began to ring.

"Eh?" she asked and the bear charged for her. "Kyaaa!" she shouted and closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. "Miko stand up you look stupid." said a cold voice. Kagome opened one eye to see the bears head seprate from its body and Sesshomaru staning near the body, trying to get blood off his claws. "S-Sesshomaru?" she asked. "I'm not Inuyasha." he stated coldly and Kagome eyes narrowed alittle.

"I know that I'm just shocked that you save a stupid human like me." she hissed and glared at him. "Are you sure your human?" asked Sesshomaru looking at her stright in the eyes. "Um I have no idea." lied Kagome with a nevours smile. Sesshomaru didn't buy that and Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes. "Why arn't you with my stupid brother, and why do you have Tetsegia?" he asked. "Because your brother is a batard and only mates the dead, he also doesn't need this so I took it." answered Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" yelled Rin's voice on the other side of the cliff. "Huh? Cliff?" asked Kagome now shocked beound belife. "Yes you run very fast for a human miko." stated Sesshomaru and walked towards the ledge. Kagome stood up and a strange feeling came from the bear youkai's body. '_Jewel shards?'_ she thought and apiercing sound came from the corps. Kagome covered her ears and took a step backwards, and Sesshomaru turned around.

**"Who would of thought that I would find two inu youkai from the royal clan in the same place? Ha!"** the corps said and mist came out of its body. "Royal clan what the hell are you talking about I'm human!" shouted Kagome and the sound got louder makeing her fall to her knees. **"You are? Then why does the sound effect you little one?"** asked the mist. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and picked her up, supriseing the crap out of her.

**"And the best thing of all is one is Inutaisho's son! My life just got better!"** the mist shouted and shot for both of them. Sesshomaru jumped back over to the ledge. Instead of attacking them again, the mist stopped short and hit the ground, decaing it and causing both to fall in the revine. "Otou-san!" shouted Rin's voice but they hit the water befor she could do anything. Ah Un shot a lighting blast at the mist and it went back into the forest laughing evily.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru's head shot up to the top of the water and swam back to the shore (they can swim right?). "What the hell was THAT!" yelled Kagome at Sesshomaru, and shut her mouth at the glare he gave her. "How am I supose to know ask my father." he muttered under his breath. "How do we get back up to the AHCHOO!" she sneezed befor she could finish her sentance. "I jump you find your own way." answered Sesshomaru getting ready to jump back to the top, but Kagome grabbed his left arm befor he could go.

'_Left arm?'_ she thought and looked at him with sapphire eyes. "What?" he asked. "Can I please go with you? Inuyasha already has Kikyou why would he need me. I'll give you Tetesegia." she aked. "I don't want Tetesgia and you mean that undead miko who smells like grave yard soil?" the tai-youkai asked. "Yes and he mated with her." she whispered.

The sound of somthing going threw the air made both teens (yes teens!) look over at the tree's and a arrow went past Kagome's head. Kagome gulped and another arrow was shot this time with miko powers in the tip. The next thing Kagome knew, she was 50 feet up in the air and Kikyou glaring deadly at her with hatered in her brown eyes. One more arrow was shot with stronger power and hit the wall, causing it to fall apart and a rock hit Kagome on the back of the head knocking her out. Sesshomaru swished his claws and broke the bow then jumped back up to the ledge and disappearing.

Kikyou growled under her breath and took out a knife. She stuck the knife into her stomach and made a long and deep wound there. She got a deadly plant from the ground and broke it as poison dripped off it. Putting it over the wound she let it intoher and chocked as it went in. "Naraku." she whispered and he appeared. "Give me wounds that will kill a human." she whispered. The hanyou held out his hand and poison blades shot at her, hitting her every where.

"Now get I-Inuyasha here." she ordered. Naraku looked at her pissed off. "Its the plan you want his brother dead right?" she asked. Seeing her point he disappeared and Kikyou fell to the ground bleeding badly.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo appeared on the small shore and gasped. "Kikyou!" shouted Inuyasha running to his mate. _'Poison?'_ he thought and sniffed the air. Growling his eyes flashed red and whispered his brother's name. In the shadows, red eyes could be seen and disappeared as soon as they came.

* * *

Done! Please review if you like and if you don't review anyways but in a nice way. Its SessxKag amd InuxOc! you'll get the story later on! Ja Na

**Immortal Love**

**by: Miko-of-Wind**

Crimson2006- Thanks for reviewing! I know about the grammer problems and I...well really can't do anything about it. I don't have a program that does that! Well here's chapter two I hope you like it!

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to see brown/gold eyes looking at her worried. Blinking she sat up and looked at the girl who was next to her bed. The girl looked around 10 in human years but the weird thing was that she had claws, fangs and light pink strips on her cheeks. "Um... who are you?" Kagome asked and the girls eyes showed sadness. "You don't remember me Kagome-chan?" the girl asked and Kagome eyes widen. "R-Rin?" she asked and the girl smiled happily. "Yes Kagome-chan!" Rin shouted and hugged the older girl.

Kagome was pretty shocked seeing the girl to say at least, then somthing in her brain clicked. "Wait if your here that means I'm at Sesshomaru's castle!" she yelled and Rin winced. "Kagome-chan can you stop yelling you'll wake every one." she whispered. "Speaking of sleeping Rin go to bed." said Sesshomaru from the door. Kagome looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "But- No Rin now." ordered Sesshomaru and Rin grumbled her breath, listening to the order she left the room. "Sesshomaru what happened, why am I at your castle?" Kagome asked.

The silver haired youkai looked at her, then turned around and walked out of the room befor Kagome could stop him. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and glared where the tai-youkai once stood. _'That stupid inu! He didn't even bother to answer!'_ she thought and a girls laughing made her blink. _'Oh this is to much!'_ laughed Midoriko appearing next to her.

Kagome jumped 2 feet in the air and Midoriko laughed louder at the sight._ 'Kagome calm down its just me.'_ the 1000 year old miko said calming down. "Midoriko-sama?" asked Kagome and Midoriko looked at her with a annoyed face. _'You can call me obba-san Kagome.'_ she said and rubbed a hand on her grand daughter's face. "I can?" Kagome asked in a happy voice. Midoriko nodded and pulled somthing out of her pocket. A necklace with a amethyst crescent moon on it for a pendant

_'Kagome this will keep you out of Naraku's grasp and the people you care about as well. Its also the key to your lost memory so be careful, expecually around Inuyasha.'_ Midoriko said befor Kagome fell asleep on the bed with the necklace around her neck glowing a bright purple.

* * *

Across the westren lands in a hut layed a bandage up Kikyou asleep anda worried Inuyasha looking at his mate. _'I will kill him Kikyou for you.'_ he thought and stood up. "Inuyasha where are you going?" asked Kikyou standing up. Sence she was already dead she could heal fast and the poison was long gone out of her system.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. "To kill my brother for doing this to you!" he whispered. "Inuyasha he has Kagome and Tetsegia you won't stand a chance." Kikyou said and Inuyasha looked at her. "He has Kagome?" he asked and Kikyou nodded. "Inuyasha wait till moring just come sleep." she said letting the robe around her body fall off and show her body. Inuyasha walked over to her futon and kissed her, while trailing his hand around her body. Soon both were making very heavy love and Inuyasha gave Kikyou his children.

* * *

_(KAGOME'S DREAM)_

_Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru who dodged every blow. A sacred arrow came flying towards the tai-youkai and made a direct in his back. Inuyasha raised the black sword up and yelled "BLACK WIND SCAR!" Kagome eyes widen and ran infront of the blast while a silver light came around her. The blast hit the light and headed stright at Kikyou killing her. Blue orbs came flying at Kagome and went into her body. "KIKYOU!" shouted Inuyasha and ran to his dead so called mate. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and hugged him. Raising her head she..._

_(END OF DREAM!)_

Kagome shot up from her bed looking around to see a hanyou looking at her confused. "Um... would thebe the miko Sesshomaru talked about?" the hanyou girl asked in a sweet voice. "Yea and my name is Kagome." pointed out Kagome. The hanyou laughed softly that remined Kagome of Midoriko and looked down to see the necklace the 1000 year old miko gave her. Directing her attion back to the hanyou she noticed the girl was very pretty. She had long strawberry blond hair that curled at the end and emerald eyes that were sparkling brightly, and dog ears on her head that were kawaii.

"Excuse me whats your name?" asked Kagome and the hanyou girl sweatdroped. "Opps did I forget to tell you? Well its Hotaru." answered Hotaru. Kagome smiled and a child's voice ran threw the halls. "HOTARU-CHAN!" yelled Rin running into the room and jumped into the hanyou's arms. "Hi Rin and how are you today?" Hotaru asked with a smile. "Fine, Sesshomaru-sama isn't up yet so I came to see if Kagome-chan was." Rin said very happily. _'Well if he wasn't up he sure is now.'_ thought Kagome with a sweat drop.

Hotaru laughed and patted Rin on the head. "How about we go see if Sessho is up or not Rin?" she asked and Rin nodded very fast. "Kagome-san do you want to come?" asked Hotaru, her ears twitching. "Uh...sure?" asked Kagome and was dragged out the bed faster then ever befor.

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were outside of Kayade's hut talking about Kikyou. "Miroku, Kikyou's wounds wern't caused by claws or swords." pointed out Sango and the monk nodded. "And pluse Sesshomaru's sent had the smell of water and no trace of poison." added Shippo. "I felt a demonic aura that wasn't his ether." sighed Miroku.

"So Kikyou must be lieing." Shippo said really loud. "I'm lieing about what?" asked a sweet voice. Shippo froze and slowly turned his head towards the dead miko. "Um... that your not caring a child!" yelled Sango and Kikyou blushed. Inuyasha came out of the hut and shouted "Come on were going to get Kagome from Sesshomaru and kill him!" Sango looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy, and Miroku blinked.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru could kill us all with out blinking ifwe went into his lands." pointed out Shippo and Inuyasha growled at the fox kit. "Shut up I can get a better sword then stupid Tetesgia!" he shouted. Sango looked at Mirokuand picked up Shippo. "Well ride Kirara okay?" asked Miroku. "Feh yea sure." grumbled Inuyasha and put Kikyou on his back, while Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode Kirara so they could talk without him hearing.

* * *

Hotaru poked her head into Sesshomaru's room to see the tai-youkai still asleep. Slowly walking in she creeped over to the bed and motion for Kagome and Rin to come in. When Kagome stepped into the room she felt a strange pull on her head. Shakeing her head she walked over to the bed and blushed a deep red. _'He looks so different asleep.'_ she thought and got closer to the bed. Gold eyes opened and looked her stright in the eyes.

_'There so gold...like the sun setting. And more prettier then Inuyasha's._ she thought and Rin jumped onto the bed and hugged Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she shouted and Kagome winced. "Rin... Hotaru what are you doing here?" asked the half asleep lord. "Because I can be Sessho!" she said smirking. "Sessho?" asked Kagome confused.

"His nick name." Hotaru said eyes flashing with humor. Sesshomaru inored the tow girls and looked down at Rin who was smiling at him. "Sesshomaru-sama can I call you Otou-san?" the ten year old girl asked in a whisper only youkai could hear at,and cought Hotaru's attion.

"Rin I don't think- Yes you can Rin." Sesshomaru said cutting off Hotaru who blinked suprised. "Huh?" asked Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at her. Rin smiled andhugged him. Kagome could have swornshe could see a small smile on the tai-youkai's face. _'He just smiled?'_ she thought. _'Well I guess I don't know you as good as I thought Sesshomaru.'_ thought kagome and a feeling came from her she hadn't felt in along time.

* * *

Well thats chapter 2 hope you enjoy**

* * *

**

**Immortal Love**

**by: Miko-of-Wind**

**Crimson2006- Thanks for reviewing again! Oh Hotaru means Fireflys**

**acho0bl3ssU- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you review again!**

**Second-Chance23- It was short? Oh well, I'm just glad you reviewed!**

**SessyLover180- Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and streched out her body on the bed. Sitting up she rubbed her sapphire eyes and got out of the bed. It had been 2 weeks since she came to Sesshomaru's castle and was already finding out stuff Inuyasha forgot to tell her about his older brother.

1.) How he actually cared about humans

2.) Sesshomaru did have emotions

3.) Inuyasha had a room here.

And the thing was she was starting to fall in love the silver haired man

Leave it up to him to leave that stuff out! Well since she been there she's seen him smile 3 times and she even made him smirk once when she was telling the gaurd off. Aventually, Hotaru made her tell that Midoriko was her grand mother and the hanyou got to see the 1000 year old miko. Midoriko had been getting stronger the past couple days and was finnaly able to stay longer then 3 minents.

Kagome's youkai fetures were showing more and now you could see volite strips on her face and inu eyes in her sapphire ones. Well...back to the story!

Kagome grabbed a kimono out of the closet and looked at it. _'I like living here I really do but...'_ she thought and a knock on the door made her jump. "Umm... who is it?" she asked. "Kiya." answered a womons voice. Opening the door a human that was in her 20's came in and started to push Kagome to the bathroom.

"Wait let me get undress!" yelled Kagome but the womon didn't wait. "KYAA!" shouted Kagome as she was thrown into the hot spring. Glaring at her friend/maid she was about to splash her when Kiya grabbed her hair and started to wash it. "I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" shouted Kagome in a whine and laughter.

Kiya laughed alittle and let go. "Kagome you need to hurry or you'll be late for training." she said and Kagome went under water, then jumped out as she was free of soap. "Kiya you should have woke me up an hour ago!" whined Kagome getting dressed in a purple training outfit and grabbed the two short swords.

* * *

"Your late." said a voice when Kagome came into the training grounds. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and turned around. "By who's clock my **lord!"** she asked saracastic on lord. Sesshomaru smirked and leaned foward closer to her, causing her to blush. "Mine but its okay lets just start." he answered and walked past her and Kagome laughed alitte, following him.

Sesshomaru pulledout Tokijin and Kagome took out the twin short swords. Kagome charged and with blinding speed started to attack Sesshomaru. Each movement was blocked and Kagome put some of her miko enegry into the swords. Sesshomaru used his speed to disappeared and attacked her from behind. Kagome turned around as soon as Tokijin came down and cought it with her own powered swords. Lighting came from the contact and pushed both of the teens back.

Kagome used the explosion as a cover and tried to sence the tai-youkai and tackled him. Aloud 'thud' made her open her eyes and see that she actually did tackle him. "Whoa it worked." she whispered and Sesshomaru frowned. Kagome looked at him with a smile and said "I win."

When the words came out of her mouth she found her self under him and he was ontop of her.

"No I win." he said and Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.

Kagome tried to say somthing but couldn't because both were stuck looking in each others eyes

Both of there faces got closer and the...

* * *

should I stop here? -ducks as readers throw inuyasha stuff at me.- okay okay!

* * *

They kissed. Not a short sweet kiss I mean a very long, deep, passionatekiss. A sound of person's footsteps comeing made both stop and get off the ground, blushing. Hotaru came around the corner and seeing a red Kagome and Sesshomaru was stricking her as weird and looked at them.

"So... Sessho what were you doing?" she asked. "Nothing Hotaru just training Kagome." he answered. "In what kissing?" she asked jokeing and Kagome's blush got deeper. Hotaru blinked and gasped. "Oh my god your serious!" she shouted then yelped as Tokijin was thrown at her.

Sesshomaru walked out of the training grounds, a red color on his pale skin and Hotaru laughed.

"It's not funny Hotaru!" shouted,embarrassed and still beet red. Hotaru looked at her with a smile and asked how good the kiss was making Kagome turn reder again. "So you like him I'm guessing." asked Hotaru and Kagome nodded. "Thats a good thing because I'd be worried if he didn't, or you." she laughed and ran away from Kagome, who chased after her.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his office and shut the door with a slam. Trying to get the color off his face he calmed down but not fast enought for the person in the room to notice. "Whats wrong Sesshomaru?" asked the man and Sesshomaru looked at him. The man had long silver hair, gold eyes, and blue marks on his face.

"Father what are you doing in here?" asked Sesshomaru. Inutaisho looked at his son wanting an answer from the question he asked. "Noting." he lied and Inutaisho raised an eyebrow.

"Really well you'll be happy to know that there is going to be a ball in 2 days. Have a date by then and not Hotaru!" laughed Inutaisho and Sesshomaru kicked the old lord out.

* * *

"KAGOME!"shouted Hotaru running into the room. Kagome looked at her with a shocked face and asked whats wrong. "There's a party in 2 days!" she shouted jumping around the room. "What are you on and where can I get some?" asked Kagome. Hotaru threw a pillow at her.

"You have to bring a date to the pary so maybe Sessho will ask you to go with him!" she told Kagome and the poor girl blushed. "Hotaru I'm not sure he even likes me!" she whined. "Kagome let me tell you somthing, the only women he has ever kiss was his mother when he was little." Hotaru told Kagome and she dropped what she was holding. "Then he's a real good kisser!" she said and picked up the bag while Hotaru threw another pillow at her.

"Fine I get your point!" shouted Kagome and flopped onto the bed a light pink. Hotaru looked at her and sighed. _'Your falling in love Kagome and so is he.'_ she thought and took down her hair. "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight Kagome?" she asked.

"Nope because I have know idea what to wear for the party!" she sighed. Sapphire eyes and emerald eyes looked at each other and started to talk about girl things (you know. boys, make up ect.)

* * *

"Inuyasha were telling you Kikyou lieing!" shouted Sango. Inuyasha slapped her across the face and she punched him sending him flying. "We have proof Inuyasha and were not helping you hurt him for somthing he didn't do!" thetaijiyayelled. "Naraku's demonic aura was there you were to busy worried about the dead bitch!" she yelled and Inuyasha growled at her. "She isn't dead all we need to do is kill Kagome and she'll be alive!" he yelled and Sango twitched.

"AGAIN WITH THE WE! AND WERE NOT KILLING KAGOME FOR THE DEAD, MURDER BITCH YOU HAVE FOR A MATE!" yelled Sango breathing hard and coughing. Inuyasha was about to attack her when Miroku threw a sutra at him. "Shippo said Sesshomaru's sent was only covered in water no poison, the wounds she had wern't made by claws or swords, and Naraku was there befor we arrived Inuyasha. Kikyou is lieing." the monk stated calmly.

Inuyasha growled and stormed off to his mate not beliveing a word his firends said. Shippo looked over at the west and whimpered "okka-san.." he whispered and followed Sango and Miroku who started to go west knowing where the castle really was.

* * *

The end and longer! Next is the party I hope you like it oh 3 more review's if you want to read it!

* * *

**Immortal Love**

**by: Miko-of-Wind**

**Crimson2006-You really liked the chapter?**

**acho0bl3ssU- Thanks for reviewing again! Inuyasha is going to change when Kikyou goes to N.A.R.A.K.U**

**

* * *

Kagome looked around her closet and sighed. _'I can't find it!'_ she thought and put her hands on her hips. Somthing silver and royal blue cought her eye and she pulled it out carefuly. The kimono was royal blue with silver cherry blossems falling down it and gold lineing around the top. Kagome's eyes lit up and grabbed a light blue kimono out as well.**Kagome looked around her closet and sighed. she thought and put her hands on her hips. Somthing silver and royal blue cought her eye and she pulled it out carefuly. The kimono was royal blue with silver cherry blossems falling down it and gold lineing around the top. Kagome's eyes lit up and grabbed a light blue kimono out as well. 

To tell you the truth she was just happy Sesshomaru asked her to go! Kagome looked around her closet and sighed. she thought and put her hands on her hips. Somthing silver and royal blue cought her eye and she pulled it out carefuly.

The kimono was royal blue with silver cherry blossems falling down it and gold lineing around the top. Kagome's eyes lit up and grabbed a light blue kimono out as well. To tell you the truth she was just happy Sesshomaru asked her to go!

(FLASH BACK)

_Kagome was playing with Rin and trying to not look at Sesshomaru who was staring stright at her making it worse. "Kagome-chan whats wrong?" asked Rin. "Nothing Rin-chan I'm just thinking." she lied. _

_"Then why are you blushing?" the young youkai asked. Kagome eyes shifted and some how found there way to a certain youkai of intress, and Rin gasped. "You like otou-san?" she asked in a whisper, being 10 ment she was growing up after all. _

_Kagome blush got deeper and she heard chuckling over where Sesshomaru was and turned redder. "You do this is great!" shouted Rin jumping up and down. "Kagome-chan I'm going to get ready for the party bye!" yelled Rin and ran away befor Kagome could blink._

_"R-Rin-chan!" shouted Kagome with a whine. She looked over at Sesshomaru who was looking at her. Taking a breath she walked over. "So...there's a party tonight?" she asked trying to make small talk. "Hai." answered Sesshomaru enjoying every minent of her embarrasment. "And you have to bring someone with you to go?" she asked and got the same answer as befor. "Kagome?" he asked. She looked at him. _

_"Would you like to go-YES!" answered Kagome befor he could finsh. He blinked and started to laugh. Kagome covered her mouth and turned around really fast. 'My kami..' she thought praying. As soon as she opened her mouth all sort of stuff came out, yes she started to ramble without knowing it._

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to answer that fast its just well...anyways thank you for asking me." she said really fast. "Kagome." said Sesshomaru and she turned to him. "Yes?" she asked. "Your rambling." he stated and she moaned. "I seem to do that alot lately.." she muttered. Kagome looked up and befor she knew it they were kissing again, and this time Hotaru cought them. _

_"Oh my! Go Kagome!" shouted the girl hanyou and both broke apart blushing._

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Kagome hummed to herself and took the robe off her, and the towel offher hair. Putting on the light blue one first, she put light blue eyeshadow on with some glitter on the side. She put light pink lip gloss on her lips and some ear rings.

Brushing her hair she put her hair in a style Kikyou had it around the ears and the rest piled on her top her head neatly with a hair pine that was crystal and ruby. The necklace her grand mother gave her as well. Next she put on the royal blue kimono just as Hotaru came into the room in a pink and volite kimono. "Oh my gosh Kagome your beautiful, and where did you find that kimono?" she asked.

"In my closet why?" asked Kagome. "Sesshomaru I found your date in her room come here!" she shouted and the tai-youkai appeared. _'Wow he looks so nice.'_ she thought. "Where did you find the kimono?" he asked. "In the closet." she and Hotaru answered. "Well it looks better on you then it did my mother." said Sesshomaru and Hotaru nodded not saying a word.

"Your m-mother?" Kagome asked. She had seen a painting of the beautiful lady of the west and was suprised to say at least. "Kagome come on time to party!" shouted Hotaru and skipped down the hall way towards the room with the party in it.

* * *

_"She smells of human and youkai?"_ said a voice and Kagome sighed. _"She's transforming into a youkai?_ said another voice and a sertin wolf youkai cought Kagome's attion makeing her groan and try to hide behind Sesshomaru, but it didn't work.

Kouga saw her. "Kagome hey!" he said walking over. Sesshomaru looked at him, then Kagome to see her look annoyed. "Oh hi Kouga what are you doing here?" she asked and he grabbed her hands. "Here with my step father 'lord of the north'." he said trying to impress her. "Well here's my date Lord Of The West, Sesshomaru." Kagome said and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm to get away from Kouga.

Kouga growled at Sesshomaru, who glared at the wolf and was about to walk away when Kouga said somthing.

"She's my women so back away dog breath."

And that pissed the tai-youkai off, but befor he could put the wolf to death another one came up. There was somthing different about him though. Hotaru walked over and looked at the soon to be fight, ready for any thing.

The new wolf had silver hair, with gold high lights and a symble on his hand. Bright lime green eyes shone with annoyance. "Kouga father said to go back over now." he ordered with vemon on his words.

"Shut up Izumi, I'll go over when I want to." growled Kouga and Hotaru took the kew to butt in. "Listen wolf I suggest you back off and go back to your father. The Lord Of The West is getting mad and frankly so am I, so go the hell away befor I tell Kyioshi what you said got it?" she asked and Kouga swirled around towards her and was about to hit her when The Lord Of The North came.

"Kouga what are you doing if you dare touch her I sware you'll be punished, Izumi go watch your sister. Hello Sesshomaru this is a great party." Kyioshi said. Hotaru smiled alitte and her dog ears twitched happily. "Izumi wait up!" she shouted catching up with him.

"Where's Inutaisho?" asked Kyioshi. "Probably bugging Rei out of his mind." grumbled the annoyed tai-youkai and Kagome sighed as Kouga left. "I take it your Midoriko's grandaughter?" asked Kyioshi and Kagome looked at him shocked.

"Your necklace. It was her's when she was alive." he pointed out and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh you were only 2 when you met her sorry. Kagome if you tell Midoriko I said hi I'll get Kouga to leave you alone." Kyioshi said and Kagome nodded.

"Grandaughter?" asked Sesshomaru and Kagome gulped. "I'll explain later." she promised. He was about to answer when a man that looked just like him came up from behind and made Kagome blink. "Sesshomaru is this your date?" asked Inutaisho. Sesshomaru twitched, and Kagome could tell he was annoyed.

"Uh... hi I'm Kagome." intudruced Kagome and Inutaisho nodded. "Inutaisho, why is your sent so strange?" he asked. Sesshomaru sighed and walked away. "Uh...because I'm turning into my true form." she answered and Inutaisho blinked.

Inutaisho sniffed the air and smiled alittle. _'So she's the one this will be great!'_ he thought and Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I'm what?" she asked and he looked at her. "Did I say that out loud?" he asked and Kagome cursed under her breath. "No just somthing weird happening." she lied.

* * *

Kagome walked up to her bed room door and leaned agenist it. "So sleepy." she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Kagome yawned and stood up stright hearing someone comeing and was going to walk in but a crashing sound made her stop. "Kouga what are you doing?" she asked opening the door.

The wolf youkai looked up at her and grabbed her. "Hey let go!" she shouted but the grip was to stronge. "No! Your mine tonight Kagome!" he whispered and kissed her. Kagome closed her eyes and kept saying it was a nightmare but when she felt her kimono being taken off she screamed in her mind the only person who came to mind. _'SESSHOMARU!'

* * *

The tai-youkai's eyes shot open and looked around to see he was in his room. "Somthing wrong.." he thought out loud and walked over to his doors. He walked out and started walking._

-_BANG- _

_-CRASH-_

Opening Kagome's door he saw Kouga on the ground burned and a crying Kagome in the corner.

(deal with it people)

Walking over he bent down and a barrier hit his hand burning it. Growling he took back his hand and looked at it. "Kagome put down the barrier." he ordered and sapphire, teary eyes looked up at him. The bright blue barrier came down and she hugged him. "Sessho..." she whispered threw cries and Hotaru came running into the room with a pissed off face.

"Sesshomaru what happened?" she asked and he picked up Kagome bridel style. "Get the stupid wolf out of my castle and tell Kyioshi aswell I don't want him in here, also tell the gaurds to watch the grounds to make sure he doesn't get back in." he ordered and Hotaru nodded. Picking up the wolf prince she dragged him out of the room, while Sesshomaru walked outwith Kagome heading towards his room.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and saw she wasn't in her room. Sitting up she looked around and saw the symble of the western lands on the wall and Sesshomaru asleep next to the bed she was sleeping on.

_'How kawaii.'_ she thought and looked down to see her in the kimono underlayer. _'How did I get in his room? Wait I remember Kouga tried to...'_ she thought and tears came to her eyes. A noise beside her made her look over and see Sesshomaru wakeing up and whiped her eyes.

Gold eyes met Sapphire and the sapphire ones blinked. "Um...Sessho how did I get in here?" she asked. "I bought you in her when your room was destoryed by the stupid wolf." answered Sesshomaru with a yawn.Kagome looked at him and hugged him. "thank you Sessho, thank you." she whispered and started to cry again.

Sesshomaru smelt the salty tears and patted her on the head softly. The miko/youkai looked up and kissed him (yes 3rd time!). Sesshomaru was suprised but kissed back. The door opened and a gasp made them stop and see none other than Inutaisho standing there with a shocked face, then it turned into a sly grin. "Well that was instering so Sesshomaru when were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean father." he lied and Kagome blushed. Somthing clicked in her mind and looked back at Inutaisho. "FATHER!" she yelled hurting her ears and everybodies in the room.

* * *

Well thats 5 pages and I hope you like it. I had know idea how to type this chapter but let me tell you. Inuyasha is comeing in the next one and Inutaisho appears more as he is the only one who can answer Kagome's questionsKagome looked around her closet and sighed. she thought and put her hands on her hips. Somthing silver and royal blue cought her eye and she pulled it out carefuly. The kimono was royal blue with silver cherry blossems falling down it and gold lineing around the top. Kagome's eyes lit up and grabbed a light blue kimono out as well.

* * *

Immortal Love

by: Miko-of-Wind

Crimson2006- Really you like it? -jumps up and down and does the one two step.- Yea! Second-

Chance23- Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?" asked Kagome. Inutaisho nodded and smiled a little. "Yes I am but I didn't die that day, the other lords just thought I did." he said and looked over at Sesshomaru, who looked board. Kagome looked at Inutaisho still confused. 

"When you fought with Tetsegia that was my father's grave not mine." he added. "But, Inuyasha said you died and with the Sounga you came as a spirt." Kagome said still confused. "I was in hiding up to that point. The only person who knew I was alive was Rei, Eastren Lord." Inutaisho said and Kagome nodded letting the infomation sink in.

"So your alive?" she asked

"Yes."

"Been alive since Inuyasha was born?"

"Yes."

"So...what did you do when Inuyasha cut Sesshomaru's arm off?"

"Inuyasha cut Sesshomaru's arm off?" asked Inutaisho confused and concerned.

Kagome heard a sigh from the corner Sesshomaru was in and sweatdropped. "You didn't know did you?" she asked feeling sorry for Inuyasha now.

"No." growled Inutaisho thinking of a way to punish his youngest. Sesshomaru took this time to try to get out of the room but the voice of his father pissed off stopped him. "Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha cut off your arm?" he asked and Sesshomaru slightly glared at Kagome, who put a hand behind her head rubbing it.

"Because by the time I got here it grew back and you would have killed him." answered Sesshomaru and Inutaisho just glared at him. A knock on the door made everybody look at it. "Sesshomaru its me open the door." Hotaru's voice said from the other side and he opened the door. "Kouga's trying to get in and fight the gaurds, saying stuff like Kagome's his mate and stuff." she said, emerald eyes blazing.

No one was going to ruin what was happening between Kagome and her childhood friend. "Hotaru take care of it." Sesshomaru ordered and Hotaru smiled evily, superiseing Kagome. "Yes... why is Kagome-chan in your room?" she asked and ran down the hall seeing that Sesshomaru's eyes had a tent of red to them.

"Sesshomaru don't think your off the hook, oh by the way you can finish what you started when I came in." teased Inutaisho and laughed when he saw both of them blush a dark red and walked out of the room.

Kagome fiddled with her kimono sleve still a dark red while Sesshomaru avoided eye contact. "Your friends are here." the tai-youkai said and Kagome looked at him. "My...friends?" she asked. "Yes the Taijiya and the monk with the kistune aswell."said Sesshomaru and Kagome eyes lit up. "Shippo's here?" she asked. "No there a mile or two away, the'll be here around the same time as Inuyasha." he said and kagome looked at him.

"Sessho what do you plan to do when Inuyasha comes here?" she asked. "That depends on his actions." answered Sesshomaru and started to walk out. "Wait!" Kagome shouted and he stopped. "What?" he asked. "What happen to Kouga, all I remember is a silver light." she muttered. "He was burned and on the ground while you were in a corner crying." he said growling a little.

Kagome nodded and got off the bed. "I'll be down as soon as I can please don't let Hotaru kill Kouga I need the jewel shards in his legs." she said and Sesshomaru nodded walking out of the room.

* * *

Inutaisho was standing in a room that had weird symble's on the walls, and another inu-youkai was standing in there as well. This inu-youkai had coal black hair and deep blue eyes with blue stipes on his face. "Inutaisho you found my daughter and your son is in love with her?" he asked. "Yes, Rei I did walk in on them kissing in his room." Inutaisho stated and Rei grinned. 

"Finnaly!" he shouted happily and Inutaisho sweat dropped. "Inuyasha on his way here to get your daughter and I think somthing bad will happen." muttered Inutaisho. "So.. what are you going to do to him?" asked Rei. "For the Eastern Lord you really don't act like it." stated Inutaisho. "And you don't look like you had 2 kids so what?" Rei joked and Inutaisho eyebrow twitched. "Why am i friends with you?" he asked.

Rei smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You forgot why? Oh I don't know some where between me saving your life and hooking you up with Mari and we grew up together?" asked Rei and dodged Inutaisho's fist and ran down the hall, with Inutaisho chaseing him.

* * *

Izumi sighed watching Hotaru fighting Kouga and noticed that she was winning. _'Well she isn't what she seems.' _he thought and a small smile came to his face. A pearcing cry came from Kouga and he saw Hotaru walking away. 

Jumping down he walked over to her and she looked stright at him, right in the eyes. "Yes?" she asked when he was with in talking range. "Who tought you how to fight?" he asked only seeing one person fight like that. "Sesshomaru why?" Hotaru asked. "Really? That strikes me as odd." muttered Izumi. Hotaru giggled and smiled at the wolf infront of her. "Well I am a hanyou so its only right he train me." she stated. Izumi blinked at her.

"Your a hanyou?" he asked. "Yes is that a problem?" asked Hotaru. "No your just the prettiest one I've ever seen." he stated and Hotaru blushed a deep red. "Um...uh... thanks I think." she muttered and Izumi laughed at it. "Hey it isn't funny!" shouted Hotaru really loud and since he didn't know she would yell,Izumi jumped a little and the earth started to shake a little. "Huh? Your an elemental silver wolf?" she asked shocked.

Izumi cursed under his breath and grabbed her. "Hey!" shouted Hotaru blushing and noticed that Kouga had woken up and was running towards them, but stopped when he saw Izumi glaring at him. '_So_ _he's scared of his younger brother?'_ thought Hotaru and smiled to herself happily.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed on a hill. Below was a beautiful castle and alot of gaurds around it. "Inuyasha how are we going to get in?" asked Kikyou from Inuyasha's back. "Simple you make the bastard come out." he said and pulled out a sword on his side. "Inuyasha that sword is to strong for you and might kill you." said Kikyou. "Not if you bless it." he said and Kikyou glew a bright pink, as did the wepon. 

"It will burn when youkai skin touches it." she said and Inuyasha transformed the sword. "Black Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha destorying some of the land and killing some of the gaurds.

"INUYASHA STOP!" yelled Sango's voice comeing from above. "She's lieing can't you tell?" asked theyoukai slayer. "Shut up Sango! Sesshomaru the only one I smelled so just shut up!" growled Inuyasha and ran towards the castle with Kikyou following him.

* * *

Kagome was playing with Rin when she senced somthing. _'The shikon Jewel shards?'_ she thought and heard a bang. "Kyaaa!" screamed Rin as the whole castle shook. She grabbed onto Kagome who wrappedher arms around the younggirl like a mother would do. 

"Rin stay here with Jaken okay?"Kagome asked. Rin looked at her sadly but nodded and Kagome ran out of the room. _'Please be okay please don't let it be Inuyasha PLEASE!'_ thought Kagome as she ran threw the castle.

* * *

"Oi bastard give back Kagome!" growled Inuyasha as Sesshomaru appeared infront of the castle. "Why so you can torment her with the stupid dead miko next to you?" asked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up!" the hanyou shouted and charged at his older brother with speed he didn't have befor. 

Sesshomaru jumped back and drew Tokijin as Inuyasha tried to hit him, and pushed Inuyasha back. Kikyou glared and shot an arrow getting the tai-youkai's attion so Inuyasha could attack. It worked. Sesshomaru didn't dodge fast enough when Inuyasha attacked and it cut threw his side.

The miko power in the sword went into Sesshomaru making him unable to move, but a barrier came around him as Inuyasha brought his sword down. "Wha?" asked Inuyasha and saw Tensegia glowing. _'That stupid word!'_ thought Kikyou and shot another arrow, but it bouced off. When Sesshomaru could move again he charged at Inuyasha and Tokijin pushed him back. "Inuyasha!" shouted Kikyou and shot another arrow, which Sesshomaru dodged. Inuyasha growled and the sword glew gold and he dissaperared, then reapeared infront of Sesshomaru and hit him, sending him into one of the walls.

Kagome ran into the garden to see one of the walls down and Inuyasha with Kikyou near it. "stop..." she whispered and got closer. Sesshomaru stood up and held out Tokijin and a blue dragon came out of the sword hitting Inuyasha and knocking the sword out of his hands.

Kikyou put a arrow on her bow and aimed at Sesshomaru, who wasn't facing her. Inuyasha slowly got up and picked up the black blade sword and ran towards Sesshomaru. Kikyou shot the arrow and Kagome's eyes widden. Running she got behind Sesshomaru and hit the arrow again and it hit the tree near Kikyou.

"What?" she gasped seeing Kagome. "Your a youkai, but ho-BLACK WIND SCAR!" yelled Inuyasha cutting off Kikyou and Kagome screamed. A bright silver light came from her and the attack bounced off the light and stright at Kikyou. The black blade sword broke and Inuyasha blinked looking around. "How the hell did I get in the western lands?" he asked and saw Sesshomaru standing about 500 feet away and marks on the ground that looked like the wind scar.

Kikyou screamed as the attack hit her and Inuyasha looked towards her shocked. Blue balls came flying towards Kagome and went into her body. "KIKYOU!" he shouted and ran towards the dead miko. Kagome was more worried about someone else. Sesshomaru looked down at her and she glared at him. "What did he do?" she asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Beside almost destroy the castle." muttered Kagome. "He almost killed Hotaru." he stated and Kagome looked at him. Naraku's bug thingy's (please give me the name of them!) came to the dead miko's body and carried her away befor Inuyasha could get near her.

"No!" shouted Inuyasha seeing his mate being carried away. Inuyasha head shot at Kagome and Sesshomaru, though he didn't know that it was Kagome and walked towards them. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and Kagome widden as he fell foward. "Sesshomaru!" she shouted and that made Inuyasha run towards them. "Who the hell are you?" he asked pissed off. "Baka sit its me Kagome!" she shouted catching the tai-youkai as Inuyasha kissed the dirt.

2 people came running towards them and both Kagome and Inuyasha knew was Hotaru and Inutaisho. "Hotaru help me out!" she shouted and the girl hanyou got Sesshomaru off Kagome, while Inutaisho was glaring at Inuyasha who was still confused.

"Inuyasha what do you remember?" asked Kagome. "Picking up a black sword that Kikyou had." he said still confused. "And when was that?" Kagome asked. "5 mothes ago." answered the hanyou. Inutaisho growled a little and a voice came from the sky. "OKAA-SAN!" yelled Shippo falling from the sky and Kagome cought him.

"Shippo!" shouted Kagome and Inutaisho tapped her shoulder. "We need to hurry or-Sessho!" she shouted cutting him off and followed Hotaru to the palace, since she had him on her back. "Inuyasha me and you are going to have a talk after your brother wakes up got it?" Inutaisho asked in a tone that made Inuyasha scared to death.

"You guys can come too!" shouted the old lord at Sango and Miroku who nodded.

* * *

"Kagome why are you even at his castle and what did he do to you?" asked Inuyasha wanting answers. "I'm here cause I wanted to be here and I'm like this because I'm a inu-youkai Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "But you look older and different." he pointed out and kagome looked in a mirror. 

He was right for once.

Kagome's hair had gotten longer and her eyes were a brighter blue. Purple marks and a pink star was on her head. Her face looked older and was a couple inches taller. Her body looked around 19 and she was more... developed in some area's.

"Wow." whispered Kagome and Hotaru walked into the room. "Hotaru how is he?" asked Kagome. "He'll be fine, Inuyasha your father wants to talk to you right now." she said towards him. "Aren't you that girl I used to play with?" he asked and Hotaru nodded. "Go befor he comes to get you Inuyasha, beside he can answer the questions better then Kagome." lied Hotaru know the hanyou was getting on Kagome's nerves.

"Kagome you can go in there you know." whispered Hotaru and Kagome looked at her. "Thanks!" she whispered back and walked into the room Sesshomaru was in.

* * *

Is that enough? Well I say it is. OH go to author page I'll have my character's profiles on it! 

Review!

-------------------------------------------- 

------------------------------------------

Only 4 this time!

Ja Na

Miko 

Immortal Love

by: Miko-of-Wind

Sesshomarubaby18- Thanks Have a cookie

Kei Yotokana- Thanks have a Inu plushie

Crimson2006- Thanks -gives all the inuyasha dvd out-

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a room that was full of books and scrolls. Painting's were on the walls and one caught his action. It was of a women with long wavy silky black hair and beautiful emerald eyes. A crescent moon was on her had and she was very lovely. Inutaisho walked into the room and noticed Inuyasha looking at the painting.

"Inuyasha sit down." he ordered in a angry voice and Inuyasha gulped, but listened.

"You are not allowed near the train hall, only in your room and you can't go near Kagome." Inutaisho ordered and Inuyasha looked at him with a pissed off look. "You can't tell me who I can't see dad she's mine anyways." growled Inuyasha. "No she isn't Inuyasha you already chose when you mated the undead." Inutaisho growled back.

"But she's Kikyou reincarnation so that makes her mine." muttered Inuyasha. "They look nothing alike Inuyasha." sighed Inutaisho. Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried to control his anger. "The women in the painting who is she?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

Inutaisho eyes showed sadness and sighed. "She was Sesshomaru's mother but she died when he was 10." he answered and Inuyasha looked at him. "So you still... Yes I still love her Inuyasha." Inutaisho cut off and Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head.

"You better follow what I said Inuyasha or you won't have a happy time here got it?" asked his father, a red aura coming from him and Inuyasha nodded. "Good you may go please tell Hotaru to come in here." smiled Inutaisho and Inuyasha walked out of the room.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the hall way and saw Hotaru talking to the girl youkai who sat him. "Oi Hotaru! Inutaisho wants to talk to you." he shouted walking towards them. Hotaru's green eyes glared at him and the girl youkai's blue ones showed sadness. "Fine stupid." she growled at walked towards the old lords office.

Inuyasha walked up to the girl youkai and pushed her ageist the wall. "Your Kagome right?" he asked and she nodded. Inuyasha head went down to her next, about to bite but a fire ball stopped him. He looked up to see a silver and gold haired wolf youkai who had a fire ball in his hand.

Kagome gasped and pushed Inuyasha away. "Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha with a growl. "I'm Izumi and you'll be wise not to make me mad." warned Izumi in a calm voice but his eyes were telling a different story. "Feh like a stupid wolf could hurt me." grumbled Inuyasha and Izumi's eyes flashed red. "Izumi-san calm down." whispered Kagome and Izumi closed his hand and the fire ball disappeared.

"One more thing, don't touch Lady Kagome or I won't be the only one to come after you." growled Izumi and walked away. Inuyasha fehed and glared at the wolf youkai as he walked away. "Kagome come on I want to ask you something." ordered Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him and she growled. "I won't be your mate Inuyasha." she snarled.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and his claws broke her skin. "Yes you will!" he growled and Kagome snarled. With a quick movement Inuyasha was on the ground and Kagome was walking away with a red aura around her.

* * *

Izumi walked into the garden to see the guards fixing the damages that Inuyasha made. "IZUMI!" shouted a voice and he looked behind him to see a certain hanyou of interest coming towards him. Hotaru stopped in front of him breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. "We has some bad news." she said once she could breath again. "What do you mean by bad news?" he asked. Hotaru looked at him.

"We have to make sure that Kagome and Inuyasha stay away from each other." Hotaru said, her ears flattening on her head. Izumi sighed and ran a hand across her cheek. She stopped moving and her green eyes looked into his. Both there head slowly came together and the kissed. A small giggle came from behind them and both stopped to see Rin there.

"Hotaru-chan!" she shouted and knocked the poor hanyou was knocked down to the ground. Izumi was a dark shade of red while Hotaru was beet red.

* * *

Kagome knocked on a door and poked her head into to see Inutaisho and Sesshomaru talking. "Um...I'll come back another time." she muttered. Inutaisho laughed and walked towards her. "Its okay you can stay." he said and Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru got out of the bed and Kagome gave him a look. "What?" he asked.

"Are you healed yet?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her and got back in the bad. "By the way...Can I stay in here tonight?" asked Kagome with a small blush. "Why?" asked Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha might try something, he was tying to mark me." she whispered and Sesshomaru growled. "Sure." he answered once he calmed down.

A beautiful smile came Kagome's face and jumped into the bed. A small smile came to the tai-youkai's face and a laughing sound came from the hall.

Inuyasha walked threw the halls of the castle and sniffed. _'Where is she?'_ Inuyasha thought and yawned. _'Its about 3 in the morning where's her ROOM!'_ thought Inuyasha getting annoyed. "Prince Inuyasha your room is the other way." said a maid. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kiya. "Go away I'm looking for Kagome." snapped Inuyasha.

"She's sleeping with Lord Sesshomaru." sighed Kiya and Inuyasha growled. "WHAT!" shouted Hotaru from behind. Kiya nodded. Hotaru jumped up and down and danced around in a circle. "GO SESSHO!" she shouted happily and Izumi sweat dropped. "Why are you following me?" growled Inuyasha. "Orders from you father." snapped Izumi not in the mood.

"Take me to Sesshomaru's room now bitch!" shouted Inuyasha at Hotaru and he green eyes darkened. "Oh power of Suzaku here my call. Bless me with your mighty power. FIRE WHEEL!" shouted Hotaru and fire shot out of her hand. Inuyasha ducked and walked back to his room.

* * *

_( KAGOME'S DREAM )_

_Kagome looked around her to see all white. "Where am I?" she asked herself. '**Your in the spirit world Kagome'** Midoriko's voice rang threw her head. "Why am I here?" asked Kagome. **'Your hear because of your lost memories honey.'** Midoriko answered and appeared beside her. The powerful miko moved her hand and a image came before them._

_A younger Kagome was running around a garden that looked just like the one at Sesshomaru's castle. A little boy with silver hair was chasing her, but she couldn't see the face. "Sessho your it!" shouted another voice and Kagome saw a younger Hotaru. 'Sessho?' thought Kagome. A beautiful women came up to them and little Sesshomaru ran up to her. "Mama!" he said happily and younger Kagome came running for the women. "Auntie Mari where Uncle Taisho?" younger Kagome asked and Mari laughed._

"_Kagome-chan aren't you curious." she laughed and it sounded like bells ringing. Younger Kagome whined and Mari put down the little Sesshomaru. Kagome gulped when Mari looked right at her with her deep green eyes. "Find me." Mari whispered and smiled at Kagome._

_( END OF DREAM )_

"Kagome." said a soft voice. Kagome opened her eyes to see gold ones looking at her. "Sessho." she yawned rubbing one eye. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Nothing why?" asked Kagome confused. "Well one your miko powers healed me and two I don't think i ever told you my mothers name." Sesshomaru duly said and Kagome shot up. "You wouldn't happen to remember a little girl who looked just like me when you were little right?" she asked.

Sesshomaru blinked but nodded. "Well...for some weird reason my memories from my childhood have you in them." said Kagome and Hotaru ran into the room. "So Midoriko undid the seal?" she asked and Sesshomaru looked at her. The hanyou laughed a little and Izumi came in. "Nice room." he muttered. "Uh..." started Hotaru. "If you lived with Kouga you would understand."he stated.

"Aren't you suppose to watch Inubaka?" asked Sesshomaru. "Well yea oh Rin will be here in 3...2...1...-OTOU-SAN!" yelled Rin's voice and she ran into the room with tears in her eyes. She jumped onto the bed and hugged Sesshomaru. "I-Inuyasha-sama s-said something mean." she cried and Kagome got a anger mark.

Rin looked threw her teary eyes and blinked. "Is Kagome-chan my new mommy?"she asked and Kagome fell out of the bed. Sesshomaru gold eyes went to a lighter color, while Hotaru and Izumi sweat dropped.

"If you want her to be." answered Sesshomaru and Kagome mouth fell open. "You'll catch flies." joked Sesshomaru and Kagome growled.

"Hotaru would you come with me real quick?" asked Kagome the color of a rose. "Okay Izumi, Sesshomaru talk among yourself." Hotaru laughed and ducked as a pillow was thrown at her.

* * *

"So you remember to?" asked Kagome and Hotaru nodded. "I have a question Kagome?" asked Hotaru. "Hum?"

"Did you sleep well?" asked Hotaru with a evil grin and Kagome turned the color bright red.

* * *

Well 4 pages I think oh I typed this in a hurry so tell me if there any spelling grammer mistakes! 


End file.
